Myself
by YunieYuna
Summary: My second sonfic. Jak is being chased by the KGs and he's tring to fight back his dark alter ego. Lirics from Linkin Park's "Myself"


Yunie: Ok, this is my second songfic, I started writing when my internet was down. When, lemmie tell you, I've listened to "Myself" so many times now, that I'm kinda tired of the song XD.

Disclaimer:Ok, for the sake of not getting sued: I don't own the characters of Jak2, the weapons, they belong to Naughty Dog and the song "Myself" lyrics, blah blah blah, belong to Linkin Park

------------

"Attention citizens! be on the lookout for a young man with light hair, blue tunic, and a rabid orange RAT on his shoulder! This man is dangerous, and can turn into a dangerous MONSTER!!" The Baron's voice boomed through the city through one of his holographic announcement boxes.

A young woman pointed at Jak and screamed "AHHHH THE MONSTER!!" then she ran away screaming madly.

A nearby Krimson Guard squad stared at him.

_What do I do to ignore them behind me?_

"Um, Jak!" Daxter said nervously as the guards started approaching.

_Do I follow my instincts blindly?_

Jak knew what he could do, how he always got rid of the gaurds, using his _Darker Side_

Daxter started to chew his finger nails nervously as the guards came closer. "JAK!!!"

_Do i hide my pride/from these bad dreams_

"**We can get rid of them**" an all too familiar voice hissed inside his head

_And give in to these sad thoughts that are maddening?_

Dark Jak tried to claw his way out, but Jak was resisting

_Do I sit here and try to stand it? Or do I try to catch them red-handed?_

Dark Eco sparked from Jak's body.

_Do I trust some and get fooled by phoniness? Or do I trust nobody and live in loneliness?_

**Why are you resisting me? We can kill them all**

_Because I can't hold on when I'm stretched so thin, I make the right moves but I'm lost within_

"JAK!!!!!!!" the little ottsel's screams brought Jak back to reality. The guards were zeroing in.

_I put on my daily facade but then_

Jak pulled out the Vulcan Fury and started firing at the guards.

_I just end up getting hurt again by myself Myself_

The squad fell and Jak started to run.

_I ask why. But in my mind i find I can't rely on myself_

KG vehicles started to chase them and try to shoot them down.

_I can't hold on_

Dark Jak clawed at him from the inside

_to what i want when I'm stretched so thin_

Jak ran down the twisted streets of Haven, guards hot on his heels

_It's all too much to take in_

"**Come on, kill them, let me wipe them out**" the voice hissed

_I can't hold on_

"_No._" Jak thought back "_I won't let you_"

_to anything watching everything spin_

"_not this time_"

_With thoughts of failure sinking in_

Jak ran down an alleyway and hit a dead end

_If i turn my back I'm defenseless_

"**now's the time**"

_and to go blindly seems senseless_

Daxter whimpered in fear

_If I hide my pride and let it all go on/ they'll take from me till everything is gone_

Jak turned around, the KGs were coming around the corner

_If I let them go I'll be outdone_

Jak looked around franticly, "**there's no where to run**" the hiss echoed in his head

_But if I try to catch them I'll be outrun._

_If I'm killed by the questions like a cancer, then I'll be buried in the silence of the answer_

"_He's right...but this killing...it's WRONG.. _" Jak thought

_by Myself_

_"I don't like it..."_

_**"How do you think, I've lost so much"**_

Jak fell to his knees, breathing heavily

_**"I'm so afraid, out of touch"**_

The voice haunted in his head

_**"How do you expect, I will know what to do....When all I know,"**_

Jak's eyes went wide

_**" Is what you tell me to."**_

"LIAR!!" Jak yelled

**"You know its true"**

The darkness filled Jak's eyes

_Don't you know_

Claws grew from his fingertips, his skin turned pale

_I can't tell you how to make it go_

horns grew from his white hair

_No matter what I do, how hard I try_

"WHAT IS THAT THING?!?!" the KGs yelled raising there guns at him

_I can't seem to convince myself why_

The KGs started to shoot at Dark Jak

_I'm stuck on the outside_

DJ dodged the bullets easily

_I can't hold on_

He slashed his claws through one of the guards

_to what I want when I'm stretched so thin_

_It's all to much to take in_

DJ dashed through all of the gaurds with ease and started running, slashing through any civilians in his way

_I can't hold on_

He clutched his head and Jak turned back to normal

_to anything watching everything spin_

Jak spotted a bridge and ran under it, waiting for the alarms to go off.

_with thoughts of failure sinking in._


End file.
